All Is Well
by x - C o n d o m Glitter
Summary: "Can I see her?" She asked, looking at Whale happily. He gave her a sad look before shaking his head. "I'm sorry Regina, but they already took her..." He told her before walking form the room. Regina was left pregnant from Graham, but with the curse now broken the town isn't about to let Regina have any happiness for ruining theirs. Their going to take her baby form her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter. I'm excited for this! I hope y'all like it~**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She killed the father to her baby. If she would have known that sooner, she might have not killed him and just locked him up. But it was too late for that now. It's not like she needed a man in her life to help her raise her child. She didn't with Henry, and she think she's done well so far. Henry. She would have to tell Henry he's getting a sibling! The smile that broke out on her face as she thought of how she would tell Henry. She's getting a bigger family! Something she can say she's been dying to have happen. Though, she never thought she would actually push out a baby. She thought she would just end up adopting another kid. But, this felt ten times better than adopting. She loved the moment where she held Henry for the first time. She really truly did. Nothing can compare to holding your child for the first time. But, she would get to experience that again.

"Mom?" Henry's home form school. She blinked a few times, then took a deep breath in as Regina stood up straight. She wiped the few stray tears from her eyes then. They were happy tears. She made sure it didn't look like she cried at all before heading out of the bathroom. She couldn't even think about how to tell Henry now. She just had to tell him. If you've look upon Regina's past, it probably isn't possible to find a moment where she was smiling like she is now. As she walked down the stairs, Henry must have heard where she was and hurried over. "I stopped by your office but you weren't there." He said, showing concern for her. He knows she comes home early sometimes, but still couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't there.

It was moments like those that nearly warmed Regina's ice cold heart. Nearly. She's just about frozen her heart over completely, and it would be nearly impossible for her heart to be warmed the way it used to before Daniel died. His death being the beginning of the ice age inside. "I decided to come hoe early." She told him, her smile never once leaving her face. She stepped off the last step, and knelt down in front of Henry. "Henry, I have some good news I need to tell you."

* * *

**Well, it was short, but the next two/three chapters will be kind of short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second chapter. I know I said it would be short, but this ended up being much longer than I thought it would. I had to watch the end of the first season and the beginning of the second season for these details, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He was dead. Henry had died. Regina couldn't breathe. The only moving she could do was moving closer to the glass to get a better look at her son. The boy she raised; after all of the diapers and the few tantrums, even bringing back Emma Swan, she thought this was only the beginning. She thought she would have to deal with stuff like for years and years to come. See him graduate high school, get into college, maybe even get married. But there he was, laying dead on a hospital bed, when he was much too young for this. And, if she could think straight, she might have strangled Emma. Emma is the reason any of this is happening.

When she finally took a breath in, she could feel the tears coming. She headed into the room before the sobbing began. "No..." She whimpered, turning around and burying her face in the chest of Doctor Whale, repeating "No..." again. She barely heard Emma say something, and turned from Whale to see, but by then a pulse of pure magic rolled through her. What she didn't realize was what Emma had just done would change her life, and not for the better.

When Henry sat up, Regina could have screamed with happiness, but she refrained. She took a deep breath in, smiling with all of the relief, happiness and joy she could possibly ever feel. Henry spoke to Emma before she spoke herself. "You did it!" She would admit, she had been skeptical Emma would have been able to do it, but she did it. She saved Henry. She nearly hugged Emma.

Then the people in the hospital began to enter the room, and approached Emma. Regina was beyond confused. She stared at them as they passed, her eyes darting around to all of them. Henry suggested that Emma broke the curse, and no. That wasn't possible. When the annoying Blue Fairy spoke, Regina found herself in denial. "No..." She started before immediately repeating herself louder. "No!" Then that fairy, that annoying little ball of light she should have locked in a cage spoke.

"If I were you, your majesty... I would find a place to hide."

"Henry..." She spoke as she approached the hospital bed he was in. She leaned on the bed, looking him in the eyes, her own watering up. "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you... I do love you." She gave him a very small smile before leaning back and backing up. She spun towards the door and pushed it open, running out of the room.

She ran all of the way home, not stopping for anything. And when she did, she headed upstairs, straight to her sons room, passing by the nursery she had begun to set up. She looked over the walls, shelves, everything in Henry's room as she walked in, and walked right for the bed. As she sat down on it, tears rolled from her eyes. She reached over, grabbing his pillow. The soft pillow with the sky blue pillow cover. She brought it close then for a moment buried her face in it while she sobbed lightly. Hugging it to her chest then, she just held it. She was like this, holding the pillow and crying for several minutes. Her cold icy heart cracking and breaking as it started to fall to little pieces. She might have just lost her son. The boy _she_ raised. At least she would have her baby. Letting the pillow fall on her legs, she set a hand on her stomach before looking down to it. "All is well." She told her tiny little baby. "No one can take you from me." She looked back up, at first she didn't see it. Then the moving purple mass caught her attention. She moved off of the bed, walked around it and headed straight to the window. She stood at the window with a tear streaked face, looking on as the smoke engulfed the town. She thought she may have been powerless against a town full of people who hated her. But no. There she stood smiling as the cloud approached her house closer and closer.

She was in a playful mood now. There was magic in Storybrooke, she could feel it. And it didn't take long for the angry mob she was expecting to show up. She walked down her stairs slowly, confidently the opened the door Whale was pounding on with a smile. "Can I help you?" She asked, as if nothing were wrong.

"That smirk, isn't gonna last forever, Regina." Whale told her, pausing slightly before continuing. "You took everything from us. And now,"

"What?" She asked interrupting him. A coy smile on her face. She knew why they were here, and she knew they were not match for her. "Now you're going to kill me." She stated what e was going to say.

"Eventually." Whale replied. Why he'd love nothing better than to drive a knife through her heart now, or slit that pretty throat of hers; maybe even behead her. "But first you need to suffer."

She stepped from her door then, placed a hand on Whale's chest and pushed him back. "Listening to you has been suffering enough for all of us." She kept pushing him until he longer stood on the front steps to her home. "That's right. You wanted to see your queen?" She paused, watching a few take a step or two back. She moved her jacket as she stepped forward. "Well my dears..." Raising her hands up she continued to speak. "Here she is!" As her hands moved palm up and open in front of her, she waited for her magic to begin to terrorize the people. But, nothing. The mob around her shrieked and jumped back, ducking and protecting themselves from something that could not harm them. She froze in that position, confused, worried and not she was getting nervous. Her magic wasn't working. She glanced around, the people sanding up and staring.

Regina stood up straight, pulling her hands in as someone shouted, "She's powerless!"

"What?" She questioned as she took a step back. The crowd began to uproar then, advancing towards her as she backed up. Whale grabbed her then, shoving her back into one of the pillars connected to her house. He could care less for the grunt she made when her back connected with it.

"Now, where were we?" He asked her, his expression wild as his hands reached for her throat. Oh god, could this really be happening? She couldn't think straight as Whale's hands inched closer, fear for her baby kicking in.

"Let her go!" Was shouted as Emma, Henry, David and Mary came running up. "Let her go, let her go!" Emma repeated, pushing her way through the people. Emma wasted no time in pushing Whale away from Regina, while Regina avoided looking at Emma.

"Why should I listen to you?" Whale asked, Emma wasting no time to respond.

"Cause I am still the sheriff."

"Because she saved you." Charming pointed out. "All of you."

"And because no matter what Regina did it does not justify this!" Snow told everyone. Whale then began to argue with Emma, for which Charming intervened. But Regina was displaying boredom. She looked amused to the dominant males, burying the feelings she had to hug Emma again, this time for saving her unborn baby, way down deep. She just smirked when Snow suggested she needed to be locked up.

"No." Emma spoke then, firmly. Regina finally looked at her then. "I will not allow her to be locked in a cell." Regina was just as confused as everyone.

"Why?" Charming asked his daughter. Everyone looked to Emma, waiting on an explanation.

"Because she's pregnant." Emma announced. Regina blinked. Other than Henry, she told no one about that. She wasn't ready to let everyone one know. How could she- Henry. Regina closed her eyes after looking down.

"How do you know this?" Snow asked, stepping towards her daughter.

"Because I told her. My mom told me before the curse was broken, and I've even been helping her with the nursery!" Henry spoke then, and Regina's heart fluttered. Henry referred to her as his mom, and it warmed her. She looked at Henry, giving him a smile, and he returned it.

"Then we'll take her baby." Whale spoke then. Everyone but Archie, Henry, Emma and Snow agreed. Regina's heart fell out of her ass and rolled away as she stood there. "After all, she caused you two to loose Emma, so t only seemed fair her child be taken too. Maybe twenty eight years later she can have her kid back." Snow looked around, appalled by the people she called her friends.

"David!" Snow exclaimed. They shared a look, but Charming looked away.

"She'll be kept here." He announced. "Watched so she can't run and hide." She said. He started to assign who would have the first watch.

"Charming!" Snow yelled, causing everyone to quiet down and look at her, including her husband. "This is not how we will punish her!" She lost her daughter, and that is something she could never, never forgive Regina for. But that is a fate she would wish upon any parent, no matter what they have done.

"I'm sorry Snow..." Charming told her, letting his own anger for Regina cloud his choices. "But this _is_ how she will be punished." With that he turned from his wife, leaving her standing there with Emma, Regina, Henry and Archie. Those chosen to watch stayed while the others left, Whale smirking to Regina as he walked off. Everyone left turned to Regina. No one was sure what to say, except for Emma.

"I will not let them do this."

* * *

**So, that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be up by no later than Monday, and it will make you cry. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
